This invention relates to a liquid pump dispenser having a manually reciprocable pump plunger with a transversely extending discharge spout, and more particularly to such a dispenser having a removable child-resistant feature immobilizing plunger actuation unless removed.
Various types of child-resistant features for manual dispensers have been devised for locking the pump plunger in either an up position or a down position relative to the closure cap to which it is connected. Typically two or more disparate movements are required to incapacitate a child from unlocking or opening a liquid dispenser. Although the child is thwarted, the prior art child-resistant measures developed render the release operation to facilitate operation sometimes too complicated and confusing for the adult. Many such prior art attempts require tear strips or breakaways along weakened lines for release which are made difficult for some adults.
Moreover, most prior art child-resistant measures require special molds for the pump parts which must be specially designed requiring new machinery and molds rendering the dispenser more costly to produce, and more labor intensive to manufacture and assemble.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant feature for existing pump dispensers having a discharge spout, without the need for the redesign of any pump part yet positively precludes opening by a child of tender years. The child-resistant feature according to the invention is designed to thwart pump operation by a child yet is uncomplicated and readily manipulable by an adult for readying the pump for actuation when desired.
In accordance with the invention a sleeve surrounding the plunger stem engages the top wall of the closure cap to which the pump is attached, and has a lip engaging an underside of the plunger head to prevent plunger actuation. The lip is connected to the sleeve for manual release from the underside of the head, and the spout extends through an upper opening in the sleeve in the process of sleeve removal.
The lip can be connected to a resilient flap formed in the wall of the sleeve and a pull tab on the flap is provided for manually releasing the lip. Otherwise the sleeve may be oval shaped at its upper end with opposing portions of the wall of the sleeve extending outwardly of the head such that when pressed together the lip is released from the head.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.